wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex
Codex was a member of the Ambassadors. Appearance Codex is a pale woman that wears a white evening gown and featureless white mask.Codex advanced, breaking away from the rest of the Ambassadors. She was a pale woman dressed in a white evening gown, wearing a simple, featureless white mask. A temporary costume. She reached towards the crowd. I could see the eyes of the Sprees lighting up as the effect reached further back into the crowd. They stumbled, slowing, blocking the ones behind them from advancing. Groans and grunts echoed from the crowd, all eerily similar. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Abilities and Powers Codex is a Blaster/Thinker hybrid that strikes anyone within its area of effect with permanent brain damage and memory loss in exchange for granting her a temporary boost to her mental power.Imago 21.6 Her area of effect can be seen in the glowing of her victims' eyes. According to Tattletale, Codex is good at administration, is a fantastic cook, and skilled when it comes to managing people, but not suited to the combat common of cape life which Accord agreed to.“You don’t really care about that,” Tattletale said. “You wanted to wean out the ones who couldn’t cut it. Codex couldn’t cut it. Good at administration, fantastic cook, skilled when it came to managing people, and could even spar, sure, but she didn’t have the wits about her in a combat situation. Couldn’t switch gears. ... I don’t bend to your rules, Accord. If you want to talk about your dead underling, let’s talk.” “She was shot in the throat from behind.” “Are you saying I’m wrong?” Tattletale asked. “About her being poorly equipped for cape life?” “No. The analysis is right. I won’t disagree. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y History Background Codex was recruited and given powers by the Ambassadors alongside Jacklight, Ligeia, Lizardtail, and a fifth recruit. Post-Echidna Almost immediately after her empowerment Accord lent Codex to the Undersiders for an engagement in exchange for an explication of her power.I could sense the Ambassadors. Citrine and Othello were there. So were four new recruits: Jacklight, Ligeia, Lizardtail and Codex. The fifth potential recruit hadn’t been so lucky. ... Their powers were new. Less than six hours old. Accord had agreed to lend them to us, though their costumes hadn’t yet been designed, their powers not fully explored. We’d offered Tattletale's analysis of their capabilities in exchange. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 During the assault on The Teeth, Codex broke away from the Ambassadors and advanced, using her power on the crowd of Spree clones. When Citrine gave the order, Codex and Jacklight lobbed her power towards Butcher only for Butcher to teleport away before they could do any real damage. When Butcher started to go after her, Skitter and Bitch retrieved her and told her to hit Butcher when she could. She attempted to hit Butcher with her power as Butcher was preparing her bow, but it was too slow and Butcher teleported away. She was then shot in the neck and killed. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Thinker Category:Vial Cape Category:Accord's Ambassadors Category:Worm Characters